


Nothing Else Mattered

by LeviDelRey



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Angst, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), First Kiss, Fluff, Friends with Benefits dynamic, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Set in after the expedition with the Female Titan, Smut, Top Eren Yeager, very little angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 04:54:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3797476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeviDelRey/pseuds/LeviDelRey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All that could be heard was their moans and grunts as well as the sound of skin slapping against skin which were becoming louder. He had his legs wrapped around Eren's waist urging him to go deeper. Both of them were lost in the feeling of utter bliss. Nothing else mattered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Else Mattered

**Author's Note:**

> So this is not only my first work posted on AO3 but also my first real attempt at smut! This originally was a scene in a multichapter fic I have been working on. After rereading the scene and thinking about the direction the story was going, I came to the conclusion that the scene really didn’t fit in anymore so I decided to make it into a little oneshot. Hope you enjoy it!

He couldn't tell why, but something felt different. He buried his face in the crook of Eren's neck and bit his lip in order to suppress any moans about to escape him as Eren continued to pound into him with animalistic thrusts. Their shadows danced against the stone walls against the light of the two lone candles in the room. It felt so different from any other time they had done this. 

They had been doing this for a while now. After the previous expedition was a failure, so many died because of the Female Titan and back at HQ things were quieter without the rest of Levi’s squad there, is when this all started. One day Levi found Eren in the mess hall crying. When he approached him to ask what was wrong, the boy broke down apologizing for not making the right choice and that he could’ve saved them all if he made that choice. Levi comforted him as best as he could, saying that it wasn’t his fault. All he did was put trust in his comrades and he couldn’t have known what the outcome would have been. Eventually comforting words lead to a comforting embrace, which lead to the need to forget which lead to where they were now. They never said it but they knew they both needed this in order to forget all of the horrors they had seen, even just for a little bit. 

It all started as just stopping whatever they were doing whenever and wherever the need arose; the mess hall, Levi’s office, the hallway, it didn’t matter where they were. Then they started going to each other’s bedrooms where they ended up sleeping together for the night. Sometimes they would be in Levi’s room but most of the time, like this night, they were in Eren’s room in the basement of HQ. There wasn’t much emotion to it all, that’s what they silently decided. Just to forget and let go for a while. 

However things have been different. Lately whenever Eren would so much as look at him with those naturally caring, bright eyes of his and that warm smile, he could feel his heart just clench and he would be holding a breath that he didn't know he was holding. He couldn’t make sense of it.

"Levi... Let me hear you. I want to hear your voice." Eren whispered in his ear. Just then he gave a particularly hard thrust hitting his prostate dead on. Levi threw his head back and arched his back up off the bed moaning out loud unable to keep it held back any longer. 

"E-Eren...! There! More! Give me more!" He latched on tighter to Eren, digging his nails into his shoulders. Eren hissed at the feeling but it made him drive forward thrusting faster and harder into Levi. 

All that could be heard was their moans and grunts as well as the sound of skin slapping against skin which were becoming louder. Levi was more vocal than usual. He felt like every one of his nerves were lighting on fire. He moaned out shamelessly in time with Eren's thrusts and grunts as he repeatedly hit his prostate. He had his legs wrapped around Eren's waist urging him to go deeper. Both of them were lost in the feeling of utter bliss. Nothing else mattered. 

"Fuck...! Levi you're so hot...! I... I don't think I can last much longer...!" 

"M-me too... Aah..! Shit!"

Both of them could feel the familiar tightening feeling in their abdomen. As Eren's thrusts went on Levi's moans became more desperate and loud. Every time he tried to say any words, Eren’s relentless thrusts caused those words to turn into incoherent moans and whimpers. 

Levi had always been seen as uptight around others. He kept everything in, never expressing what he was truly feeling. Even when it came to sex he was always guarded. But with Eren he was truly able to let go of all of that. Let go of all his stress and worries. No titans, no death, no keeping his guard up or anything. He was able to give control to someone else for once and he was able to lose himself. 

"Shit! Eren I'm so close...! So fucking close!" 

Eren nearing his end as well pressed their foreheads together so that they could look at each other in the eyes as they both would come undone. Their lips just barely touching and both could feel each other's heated pants and moans. One of Eren’s hands slipped down between them taking a hold of Levi’s leaking cock, stroking it in time with his thrusts causing Levi to groan from the pleasure that Eren was giving him.

"Cum for me Levi. I want you to look at me when you cum." He growled in a low voice that sent relentless shivers up Levi's spine. 

With that Eren's thrust grew in pace to an almost inhuman rate hitting that bundle of nerves in Levi and he could feel himself being pushed over the edge with nothing but Eren's name on his lips. He tried his best to keep eye contact until finally it was all just too much. Eyes rolled back, back arched off the bed and head thrown back onto the pillow, mouth open in a silent scream, Levi came on Eren’s hand and both of their stomachs. 

Eren continued thrusting into him causing him to whimper from the overstimulation. Levi looked up at him through hooded eyes, finding himself staring at Eren’s lips. He couldn’t even stop himself as he weakly buried his hands in Eren’s hair pulling him down closer to his face until finally their lips came together in a rough sloppy kiss. Eren’s eyes widened at Levi’s advances causing his thrusts to slow down. This didn’t last long as Levi brought both of his hands down to Eren’s ass, grabbing onto the round flesh and helping him speed up his thrusts again.

“Fuck me… Come on…” he whispered against Eren’s lips before crashing into them again.

As Eren went back to the pace he set before, Levi moved his lips against his. He sucked at Eren’s bottom lip until he opened his mouth allowing Levi’s tongue to enter him. When their tongues made contact they both moaned softly. It wasn’t long before Eren came with a low long groan against Levi’s lips.

He slowly pulled his cock out of Levi’s entrance watching as his cum trickled out down his ass. Eren, not being able to support his weight any longer, fell against Levi burying his face in the crook of his captain's neck. All that could be heard were their pants. Both were in such a trance with the afterglow of their orgasms. Levi stared up at the ceiling still barely seeing stars at this point and for once loving the feeling of Eren just lying on top of him after sex. Levi wrapped his arms around him kissing his forehead.

Later after they were cleaned up and caught their breath, they both rested together under Eren’s blankets. Eren rested his head on Levi’s chest comforted by the slight rise and fall of it. Levi absent mindedly played with Eren’s hair as he stared up at the ceiling of the basement. There was always this comforting silence between them after they had sex. There wasn’t any awkwardness like there had been when they first started doing this. However Levi could sense there was something on Eren’s mind tonight and he could tell what it was.

"Levi?" Eren's voice snapped him out of his daze.

“Hm?” Levi answered.

“Why did you…kiss me? We never do that…”

The question made Levi think a little. Eren was right, they never kissed. One thing that they agreed to verbally whenever they started sleeping with each other was that there was to be no kissing, it was a gesture that was much too intimate and personal. Levi put it there mostly for Eren’s sake. He didn’t want the young man to get too attached to someone like him. Levi cared for Eren, even if he couldn’t admit it, the last thing he wanted to do was to hurt him. But the more often they slept together and the more time he spent with Eren, the more the idea appealed to him. He just never had the courage to break their one rule until tonight.

“I guess it was time that maybe we could let go of that rule.” Levi finally answered. 

“Really?” Eren questioned in a hopeful voice. Levi knew how Eren felt towards him. He was horrible with hiding what he truly felt towards him. He tried to hide his disappointment whenever he had said that they were not to kiss but it was still obvious. 

Levi nodded and simply replied “I trust you Jaeger.” It wasn’t a declaration of love or anything but it was good enough for Eren. He let the comfortable silence settle between them again as he curled up close to the man he cared for and loved; the man who trusted him.

"Levi?" he called out again.

"...yeah?"

Eren lifted his head to look down at Levi with a very slight blush on his cheeks. "If it isn't any trouble, do you think... Do you think I could kiss you again?"

There was a short silence between them before Levi placed a hand on his cheek gently brushing his thumb against it before slowly pulling him down closing the gap between them. 

The kiss was gentle and slow compared to the one from before. Eren was very timid in the kiss but Levi moved his lips a little more eagerly against his to tell him it was okay. 

Levi held Eren close to him as the kiss continued as if he was protecting him from everything around them. There wasn’t anything that he wouldn’t give to make sure this boy was happy. Too many bad things have been happening with Eren caught in the middle. It was all too much for someone so young. This kiss was more than just a kind gesture or a sign that things were going to change between them; it was Levi’s way of telling him that things will be okay and that he will stay by his side. 

Eren could feel himself melt into the kiss. No matter how many times they had fucked before trying to forget all that had happened, it was always in the back of Eren’s mind. This was the first time he could feel it all leave his mind. All of the things that had happened up until then seemed to evaporate away. It was just him and Levi. He was happy and nothing else mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> As I said before this is my first post on here and as of right now I am working on a couple works that will slowly make their way to here. They will be multichapter fics so it will take some time before they come here because I am closing in on the last few stressful weeks of school. 
> 
> But anyway, some feedback on this little oneshot would be greatly appreciated. This was my first real attempt at some smut and I'm proud of how I did but there is always room for improvement! Thank you so much for reading! I hope you liked it! 
> 
> If you want you can follow me on tumblr at levi-delrey.tumblr.com


End file.
